Bonds - Tailor-made
by GrimGrave
Summary: They could only be that close to each other for so long before one of them finally confessed. Rated T for slight "violence" and minor suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all characters associated belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

_Inspired by Unassuming Venusaur's fanmade support conversation and their conversation from FE:Warriors._

_**Bonds**_

–_**Tailor-made –**_

Oboro huffed as she exited her liege's room with a roll of her eyes. The sun had barely left the horizon when she had awoken Lord Takumi, but the headstrong archer-prince insisted on not letting a single hour of the day slip by. Ever wanting to hone his skills and to surpass his older brother, Takumi wished to train at the crack of dawn and only needed help getting up on time.

And that meant the naginata-wielder had the entire day mostly free. Hinata had already run off somewhere, likely to train as well while shirking his duties.

_´What will I ever do with those two…?´_

Still, being able to help her liege even the slightest was a great personal joy—

"Oh, Oboro! Good morning!" A certain redhead came into view as she jogged up to the dark-haired girl, who immediately bowed with a silly smile on her face. She had nothing but respect and admiration for Lord Takumi, but his sister was something else entirely. "I was hoping I'd find you. Are you free today or is my brother keeping you busy?"

"G-Good morning, Lady Hinoka!" Oboro greeted with a bright smile. "I-I just helped him out of bed, but he'll be alone training for the day."

"Oh, I see." Hinoka rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Thank you for dragging him out of bed and for your hard work. I hope he's not a bother."

Oboro snickered. "It's fine, it's fine. No trouble at all. I'm used to getting up early anyhow."

"Unlike my own retainers then; they could learn from your example," Hinoka mentioned with a smile. The way the warrior-princess smiled had always caught the raven-haired girl's attention; it was warm, kind, inviting, and sexy all at once. "I was hoping I could ask you a favour and…well, I won't lie, it might be a bit daunting, but I'm ready to pay you handsomely in turn!"

"Please!" Oboro interrupted. "There's no need for you to do that, Lady Hinoka! You're the princess; I'd be honoured to do…well, _anything_ you ask of me. Truly."

And that was no lie or exaggeration either.

"I-if you say so…" Did she just stutter? The Pegasus Knight was rather flushed around her face and her gaze was cast downwards save for the occasional fleeting glance (Umf~). "I was wondering if…if you could make me a p-proper yukata…"

"A yukata?" Oboro inquired and the princess nodded. "I could do that, but…those are usually for _men_. Wouldn't you rather have a beautiful kimono to compliment your colours, milady? Or are you referring to a woman's yukata?"

Hinoka looked increasingly uncomfortable. She avoided eye-contact completely as she hesitantly went on, "N-No! I d-don't mind kimonos. It's just…men's yukatas are so much easier to put on and move around in. I'd like to wear one casually as well as for parties and…" She fell silent as her face reddened further into a deeper hue. "Kimonos are so…feminine. I don't do feminine. **I'm** not…feminine. Kimonos just don't suit me…"

Now that was a lie; Oboro had seen the princess in kimonos before and the sight had been breathtakingly beautiful. She wanted to argue that the redhead just needed to be more confident while wearing one, but who was she to judge the princess for wanting something different?

"I understand." Oboro grinned playfully at Hinoka. "I think you're absolutely stunning in kimonos, but I won't judge; I'd love to make a yukata for you, milady."

The warrior-princess smiled that smile again as she finally looked at her. "You would? Thank you, Oboro! I insist I repay you somehow, it won't feel right otherwise!"

"Black could work…Purple might be the better option with black patterns…Maybe a sky-blue…Hm? Oh, there's really no need!" The raven-haired girl caught herself. The gears in her head began to turn. "Weeelll…If you have the time…could we perhaps spar? I'd love to hear a few pointers when it comes to using a naginata properly."

Hinoka chuckled. "Is that my fee? I'm game. Shall we begin right away?"

"I'd love to," Oboro replied, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering wildly as she followed the redhead out of the castle.

Today would be a good day.

* * *

Hinoka spun her naginata with ease, the sharp edge cutting through the air with a whistling sound. She slashed in a crescent, skyward arc then stepped back, twirling the staff in her hands and slashed diagonally downwards. There was no wasted movement in the princess' display. Oboro watched her as intensively as she could; she memorized each calculated step and every second in-between the strikes.

Hinoka held up her weapon, eyes forward; one, two, three – three steps and a diagonal downward slash to strike from the shoulder and down. One step back and she re-aligned her weapon for defence – to parry or counter – followed by another three steps forward and a skyward slash.

"A fine display as always, Lady Hinoka!" the raven-haired girl chirped. "The way you swing the naginata with ease is like watching Lady Aqua dance; elegant, freely flowing like water with no wasted movement."

The princess of Hoshido smiled sheepishly at the praise. "Thanks, Oboro…"

"I mean it!" Her brother's retainer was suddenly right in front of her, hazel eyes beaming. "I've always admired your mastery over it and on the back of a Pegasus no less! I would love to train under you continuously, but Lord Takumi needs me oh so often..." She quickly caught herself, shocked. "I m-m-mean, if you'd allow me to, of course!"

Oboro kept apologizing, but Hinoka didn't notice. Her mind reeled as quickly as her heartbeat and she bit her lower lip-

"I'll have a talk with my little brother." The words left her mouth before she could fully register them. "I'd be happy to give you a few pointers every now and then…and I could use a sparring partner, so…"

"T-Truly, Lady Hinoka?!" The bright smile on her face had Hinoka's own as red as her hair. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, I'm so looking forward to this!"

The girl kept cheering –said something about how she was going to take care of chores so she was free as soon as possible – but the princess was preoccupied. The corners of her lips tugged upwards and she clenched her left fist in a small display of victory. Maybe now they would have a chance to talk a bit more.

She would like that – she would like that very much.

* * *

"I can't believe Lord Takumi agreed to it!" Oboro snickered. "I'm so excited to train under you, Lady Hinoka!"

Hinoka laughed tensely. "It was no problem, really. My little brother said it was a great idea and that you could do it whenever we both had the time."

"Really?!" The raven-haired girl's face was suddenly too close for the Pegasus Knight's taste (while simultaneously wanting her a _little_ closer) and her heart skipped several beats sporadically. "That's wonderful! U-Unless you m-mind, of course…"

Auburn eyes expanded. "No! No, it's absolutely fine! D-Don't worry about it!" Hinoka quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. Heavens above! She could not remain cool and collected with the tailor around her. "Y-You o-only have to a-ask."

The lance-fighter smiled a teeth-flashing smile and slung her naginata over her shoulders. "I'm glad. As much as I have faith in my own abilities, knowing that you'll help me makes me feel…I don't know, unstoppable?" She chuckled. "Listen to me, gushing over the princess of Hoshido; we should get to it before I bore you with my prattle, Lady Hinoka."

The redhead prayed it was the midday sun that was warming her cheeks. "D-Don't worry a-about it, Oboro… L-Let's see how your s-stance is."

"R-Right!" Oboro poised, eyes forward.

Inspecting her, Hinoka admired the retainer's form; she was slim and slender, but underneath that feminine physique was the coiled strength of a fierce warrior. Her jet-black hair was long and beautiful; she clearly kept her hair as groomed and well-maintained as the clothes she wore. Her face was charming with that little smile which curved a corner of her lips – gods, those kissable lips – and her beautiful hazel pools; you could get lost in them, staring at them like that until they stared right back—

"Is there something on my face, Lady Hinoka…?"

Hinoka nearly shrieked and staggered back. "N-No! I was just examining your stance!" She tugged at the scarf in an attempt to pull it far enough to cover her face. "Let's start with something basic. Just follow my lead."

Gods in heaven, how could she teach the retainer anything with the way her heart and mind behaved around the girl?

"O-Okay…So, you need to pay close attention to your footwork. A single misstep can throw you off and create an opening for your opponent. As you know, the naginata's true strength stems from its long reach, so you need to be balanced as you swing it around…"

_`Why am I so horrible as explaining things…´_

Oboro nodded. "Of course! Perhaps you could demonstrate, milady? A mock battle if you will."

"Yes! Excellent idea! Alright, assume the position." As Hinoka cringed as the unfortunate phrase, she poised a few feet away from the raven-haired girl, her naginata held straight upwards with Oboro mimicking it. They simultaneously slammed the butts of their weapons into the ground and charged and like mirror images their naginatas clashed perfectly.

Hinoka took the initiative and forced their weapons downwards. Oboro quickly followed, swiftly swinging her naginata back up and met the princess' own yet again before it was knocked to the side by the butt-end of the redhead's weapon. As the raven-haired retainer lost balance and staggered backwards, the sharp end of Hinoka's naginata was an inch away from grazing her shoulder.

"That's what I meant," Hinoka said and stepped back. "Balance is important. The second you stagger from a blow is the moment you invite another. You have always had an impressive offence, Oboro, but your defence could use some work. I'm used to be on Pegasus-back, but still."

"Y-Yes, of course, milady. That's why I insisted on this being your fee," the retained replied. "Let's try that again."

"As you wish!" Hinoka exclaimed, happy to occupy herself so her mind would not wander to places of how cute her brother's retainer was or the way her body reacted whenever she looked at her, unaware of the effect she had on the retainer.

How she managed to even slightly follow Hinoka's instructions, Oboro would never know.

* * *

The sun was kissing the horizon and painted the sky a brilliant golden red when the two of them had had enough. Sweat glistened on their tired bodies even as the evening breeze cooled them down, but Oboro could not calm herself.

She watched Hinoka, took in the way her body heaved with each breath and her short, mussy crimson hair. The princess had always been a tomboy – in retrospect that was probably why she preferred a yukata over a kimono – and nothing like a princess; unsophisticated and serious with a warrior's heart and a deep sense of compassion and kindness that ran as deep as her selflessness.

That alone had won Oboro over since way back and the redhead's physical appearance was enough to slowly drive her crazy. Those sharp yet feminine features, those lips that curled into confident smiles, it was honestly too much to handle. How she had managed to not get as many bruises from this session as she ought to be nothing short of a miracle.

"I think we can call it a day," Hinoka stated. She stretched her back and rolled her shoulders with a soft groan. "I should take care of the chores before dinner since I doubt neither Azama nor Setsuna has bothered doing any of it today."

Oboro couldn't help but scoff. "Forgive my frankness, but…they don't really seem helpful. At all. Setsuna is absentminded and Azama is always making excuses."

"Yeah…I can count on them on the battlefield, but that's about it. I'm envious of my siblings, you know. They've all have such dedicated retainers; Ryouma has Saizou and Kagerou who put their duty above all else. Sakura has Kazahana who's fiercely dedicated to her and Tsubaki the perfectionist. Takumi as Hinata who gets a job done when he puts his mind to it and…"

Oboro perked up. "Yes?"

The princess was blushing and in the twilight she looked exceptionally beautiful. "He has you, who are probably the best example of a retainer; strong, loyal, and doesn't mince words. You're kind and like a mother to many in our army. You're supportive and never go back on your word. I admire that." She was smiling - a smile that made the raven-haired girl's heart melt – but it quickly faded as the redhead looked away. For but a moment there was a sadness in her eyes. "My brother is fortunate to have you."

_To have you. _There was something with the way she had uttered those words that struck Oboro and the brunette could not stop the words that came out of her mouth next;

"I would be happy to assist you when I can." The way Hinoka's eyes lit up that moment was as breath-taking as the sunset behind them. "I am more than capable of squeezing in a few chores for you as well during my daily route. It'd be no problem. Truly."

"I'd hate to ask that of you, though…"

"You didn't ask me; I volunteered to."

The princess looked away then back at her. "…Thank you, Oboro. How can I possibly repay you?"

Oboro snickered and beamed. "You're already paying me long-term with these sparring sessions. Helping you out is what I do, you said so yourself."

_I want to be closer to you._

"…Truly. Thank you." Hinoka bowed her head. "Let's head back to the castle."

"Right away, milady. I'll get started on your yukata tonight, figuring out patterns and colours."

The princess smiled brightly and chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

The trek back was quiet; Oboro watched Hinoka as the sun was setting and the light shone on her in a particular way.

_`I would've loved to have you choose me as your retainer…´_

A girl could dream.

* * *

Oboro worked on the princess' yukata well into the night with a single candle and the moon illuminating the room. She hadn't gotten far, but she had figured how it would look like; a dark-blue and black-striped men's yukata with slightly shorter sleeves. Red and white suited Hinoka just fine, but a break from her iconic – and indeed Hoshido's – traditional colours was needed. The obi would be red though to give it Hinoka's personal flare. The option for a white yukata with black floral patterns with a red obi had occurred to the brunette as well, but the princess had requested something non-feminine.

The fashionista couldn't wait to see it finished and more importantly when Hinoka actually wore it. The joy on the redhead's face would be the greatest reward she could ever need.

Between training and taking care of chores, Oboro worked tirelessly on Hinoka's yukata. She compared colours just to be sure, ran combinations and ideas through her head, and asked the princess over to take her measurements repeatedly just to be certain.

"How's it looking?" Hinoka had asked when the brunette had measured her bust. She still wore her clothes on as Oboro had a good eye and could work out the measurements well enough. The good retainer had taken her time however, silently appreciating the moment before she caught herself.

"O-Oh, good! This is just precautions," Oboro quickly stated, flustered. "I have what I need and know what I want. I can probably finish this in a few days."

"Really? That's incredible, Oboro!"

"It's nothing really. Tailoring is my passion and my family business after all." She glanced back over at the princess with a fluttering heart. There was an uneasy excitement bubbling beneath her breast; the temptation and curiosity of trying something you're not supposed to. "Say, milady, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course! I'm doing so little compared to what you do for me. Name it."

The uneasiness faded a bit.

"I have this hakama…an unfinished project. I haven't really thought to finish it, but as you prefer men's clothing I think I could use your help."

"Oh? A hakama? I've wanted one myself, to be honest, but I thought I'd settle with a men's yukata. Do you need me to try it on?"

The excitement stirred near violently.

"Yes! Please! It would help me a lot."

The princess nodded and the retainer quickly fetched the unfinished hakama; a purple top and black pants. Neatly folded, Oboro laid it out before Hinoka and slowly unfolded it as she stole quick glances at the undressing redhead. Her long, slender legs came into view first and the amount of fair, spotless skin continued to unravel before the tailor's eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat and jumped as gloves and arm-guards were taken off and the tunic was pulled over the princess' head. Arms, slim yet strong, and hands, feminine yet firm, put away the tunic and Oboro caught a quick peek at the broad, athletically shaped back. Her gaze flickered downwards to a cotton-panty clad round rear and her throat dried up. The warrior-princess spun back around and rolled her neck, puffing out her chest bound by cloth to keep it slim. Even then retainer could tell Hinoka was bigger than she'd let on. And her hint of abs, fruit from years of intense training to save her sister, were clearly outlined beneath the slender, feminine build.

She couldn't look away. She was fixated on the warrior-princess before her and the latter's beauty that seemed to radiance around her at that moment. The limited illumination of moon and candle upon Hinoka was heart-stopping.

"R-Right! Let's see how well these fit!" Oboro cleared her throat. "They might be a bit big for you, but…"

Hinoka began dressing herself, starting with the pants. Surprisingly enough they seemed to fit her well and the redhead chuckled. "This works fine, I think."

"They certainly seem to be just your size…I did make them with a bit slimmer build in mind…" Oboro admitted. "W-Well then, now for the top. Here, let me help you." She moved around the princess with the top and slowly eased Hinoka's arms inside. As soon as it settled on her shoulders she could tell that it fit perfectly. A welcome surprise to be sure. Once she added the finishing touches and some final adjustments – the shoulders were perhaps a bit too big – this could serve as a gift to the princess should she wish it.

Once the obi was done, she stood up and paced around the princess, admiring the tomboyish look. Hinoka looked handsome in men's clothes, but Oboro's mind wandered back to the princess' body and the way the noble, kind Hinoka had looked in the moonlight…

Heavens above, she had it bad for this woman – this woman of nobility, a future queen of Hoshido.

"So…How do I look?"

"Huh?"

"How do I look? Does it suit me? I mean, personally I think it does. I like the purple and black and men's clothes are definitely more comfortable."

She smiled at the redhead. "You look absolutely beautiful, Lady Hinoka."

Even in the vague candlelight the princess' blush was apparent. "O-Oh…Thank you…"

Oboro chuckled and crossed her arms. "I'll have to do some final adjustments as well as adding patterns, but that should be enough. I was afraid these would remain a work in progress."

"Glad I could help out," Hinoka replied with a soft laugh. "I should head back to my room. It's getting pretty late and I don't want to be too tired for our session tomorrow."

"Of course." The brunette moved back around and undid the obi. The redhead was so close to her and her heart pounded frantically. The obi came off and she moved to remove the top when her hand slipped underneath and touched Hinoka's abdomen. It was brief, but the touch had been possessive as the tailor's feelings slipped out before she caught herself.

"S-Sorry!" she sputtered. "I didn't mean to!"

"N-No, it's alright…" The princess offered a small smile at the tailor as she glanced over her shoulder. "Really. It's okay."

The brunette gulped. "Okay…Yes. Okay."

Hinoka was undressed and slowly put on her own clothes and Oboro could once again not look away, try as she might. She admired the view of her liege's sister's backside, so fixated that she just barely caught glimpse of Hinoka peeking back at her as the latter finished dressing.

Oboro's heart went sporadic. Had she been caught?

The princess chuckled and smiled at the brunette as she walked past her. "Try and get some rest, Oboro. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes…Sleep well."

It wasn't until the screen door slid shut that she fell to her knees and sighed, her heart beating wildly beneath her chest. There was no chance she'd be able to fall asleep now with all this adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Unbeknownst to the tailor, the princess was leaning against the wall just outside, thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn when Hinoka flew out to the usual sparring field on her Pegasus. The fresh morning air carrying the scent of dew and greenery wafted through her as she soared and helped clear her mind.

She had been lucky to get those seven hours of sleep, but she didn't feel any better. Just thinking about Oboro's accidental touch was suffusing her with heat all over and the impulse of shrieking had been a nightmare to stifle. It wasn't that she had hated it; it had just been so sudden. If anything, she had enjoyed showing off to the tailor, embarrassing as it might have been.

Her Pegasus landed gracefully and trotted over to the nearby meadow as she jumped off. It was getting warmer. Good for her mount, but annoying for her. Expecting a chilly morning, Hinoka wore greyish naginatajutsu wear – similar to what martial artist wore – but quickly removed the top and tied it around her waist like a sash. Letting her upper body freely breathe save for the breast-bindings, Hinoka began stretching as she idly mulled things over.

Had her brother's retainer's slip really been an accident? She liked to think it wasn't, but she couldn't jump to any conclusions, lest she might come across as someone disgusting. Not everyone was so accepting in Hoshido after all, despite the strides taken.

"This is ridiculous," she thought out loud, stretching still. "Can I even tell her?"

"Tell who and what?"

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. "O-Oboro! You got here pretty quick!"

The tailor was blushing and kept peering sideways. "Lord Takumi wanted to get up extra early today. Are you alright? You seem pale."

"It's nothing." Facing the brunette, the princess could not find it in her to be honest. So much for being brave. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, Lady—"

"Good. Prepare yourself." Nothing like a good spar to clear your head. She poised to strike, this time with wooden naginatas. She watched the tailor hastily ready herself. Something was off; Oboro seemed distant, puzzled.

Deciding to mull it over later, Hinoka charged and met the raven-haired girl's high blow. She deflected it sideways and struck the butt-end into the retainer's side.

Oboro hissed and staggered and Hinoka eyed her, confused. "That was too easy. Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine, Lady Hinoka. Perhaps a bit tired, but I can go on," she replied.

"No you can't. Not like this. Assume the stance." She strode over to the retainer. Holding the naginata diagonally, the top end downwards in her right hand and the end upwards in her left, Oboro stood completely still when the princess moved up behind her.

For a moment, neither said a word. Hinoka watched her carefully, her heartrate rising. She grabbed the girl by her left shoulder and guided her right hand with her own, basked in the close proximity and caught the scent of the tailor's hair.

"Your stance needs a little fixing…Here; spread your legs a little."

"Right."

"You need to be a bit wider and closer to the ground. From this stance you can either thrust forward or arc your swipe up and sideways to knock your opponent's weapon with the blunt end, as well as deflect or parry blows."

"Mm…"

"Oboro, are you paying attention?"

She quickly glanced up at her. "Y-Yes! Of course!"

Hinoka stared her down, her brow furrowing. A lie; the tailor was unfocused and so was she. This had to be related to the accident last night and if it wasn't, Hinoka would look like a fool, but…She couldn't had imagined that it had been something there, could she?

"Ogre's teeth," the princess muttered. "Is…is this because of last night?"

Oboro's wide, hazel eyes stared up at her and her weapon fell to the ground. The retainer looked away, then back up at her, and sighed. "…Did I overstep my boundaries, milady?"

"What?"

"I did, didn't I? I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Oboro straightened herself. "You probably think I'm weird or disgusting even, but I am who I am and I know what kind of person I fell for. I can't help these feelings I have. There, I said it."

A gentle breeze wafted by. Hinoka tried to find the words, but they evaded her. Her mind reeled and instead she asked, "What kind of person did you fall for then?"

The gentleness in hazel eyes that met the princess' gaze was staggering. "…A woman who is courageous, fearless, and caring beyond measure. A woman with a strong desire to protect those she cherish even at the cost of her own life. She's compassionate, cares little of social class and a leader I can follow; someone I've admired for the longest time. Far too long, in fact."

Hinoka's heart drummed loudly inside her chest. For once, Oboro met and held her stare and it was the princess who now had trouble meeting it.

"That…sounds like the kind of person I fell for; kind, passionate and tenacious, with unrivalled dedication and is like a mother to our army. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever had the fortune to meet." She paused and chewed on her next words with a playful grin. "Even if her stance does need a little fixing."

They laughed; airily and relieved, the tension seeped out of them.

"Yes, that's fair enough. How do you expect me to focus when you're pushing up against me like that?"

"…Consider it payback for last night."

They laughed again. Their worries melted away as they fell silent and simply stared at each other.

"Oboro, I…I could use the hakama…and I could always use another yukata, something brighter. Maybe I could have a spare kimono for something for feminine on rare occasions as long as it's made by you. I want to wear the clothes you make. I'll come by whenever you need me and model for you anytime and give you as many jobs as you'd like if it means I get to be with you like this. I want to be with you, Oboro. I enjoy talking to you, our sparring, and trying clothes."

"You stole the words right out of my mouth, Hinoka…I want to see you wear the clothes I make. I want to be with you, too, regardless of what we are doing. I thought I was happy enough to talk to you every now and then, being your brother's retainer, but the more we chatted, the more I realized that it wasn't enough."

"And so you endured. In silence."

"…Yes."

"What about my brother? I've always thought you were heads over heels in love with him…"

Oboro shook her head. "I thought I was, but what I'm feeling for you do not mirror what I feel for Lord Takumi and you know what that is? Respect. Admiration. Your brother is a kind man, but you are the one who truly holds my heart – the one whom I keep thinking about during the day and dream about at night; you are the one who makes my heart flutter. Compared to Lord Takumi, it's easy to tell. I'm your little brother's retainer, but I dedicate myself to you wholly, Lady Hinoka…if you'd have me."

Auburn eyes began to tear up as the Pegasus rider chuckled. "…I haven't been this happy in a long time. Hearing you tell me this feels like a dream, Oboro. I had resigned myself that as a woman I could not be as close to you as I wanted to be. I feel bad for my little brother, but…I cannot let go of this chance. If you are fine with me, troublesome and hotheaded as I may be, then I'd love to have you by my side; retainer…and l-lover…"

"`Lovers´…Wow…Just saying that made me giddy. I am more than fine with you, Lady Hinoka; I couldn't be happier!" Oboro shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "So…what do we do now?

Hinoka's fair cheeks blushed hotly red. "I don't know… I guess we… k-kiss?"

"Kiss?! Y-Yes, of course…Kiss. That's what l-lovers do."

"Yes…Okay. Here goes."

"Mhm."

They were completely unprepared. It was awkward; from the way they tried to casually embrace each other to the point where their lips slowly met. Hinoka's lips parted and she was surprised when Oboro's did the same. They moved on instinct, sealing them together as heat coursed through their bodies. Their breathing quickened. The taste of whatever they had eaten for breakfast was swapped and it felt weird and gods know how a kiss was supposed to be.

And it was their absolute bliss. They were addicted and instinctively moved their lips, prolonging the sensation that burned like fire; it was tingles, desire, and fireworks all at once and they lost themselves in each other over the strange sensation until oxygen became a needed priority and they parted, dazed and panting.

"T-That…"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I will die with the memory of that kiss on my lips," Hinoka huskily uttered. She was blushing furiously like her mussy hair and poor Oboro wasn't fairing any better. "W-We k-kissed…d-didn't we…"

"Y-Yes…s-seems that w-way…"

They both broke out in laughter.

"Honestly…Look at us. How many battlefields have we been through by now? Yet we're both so worked up over a _kiss_ of all things…"

Oboro snickered and looked away. "I will swing my naginata at any foe without as much as flinching, yet the thought of facing you now has me trembling. I can't imagine how things will go when we…we…uhm…"

"When we, what? …Oh."

The brunette played with the end of her long ponytail. "Mm…"

"That's…"

"Mm…"

"I-It's not like we have to d-do _that_ r-right a-a-away!" Hinoka nearly yelled.

"N-No, of course not! It's way t-to early!"

"G-Good, I'm glad you a-agree on that!"

"L-Likewise! Why r-rush, right?"

"Exactly!" She fanned herself. "H-Honestly, it's so hot out today! Maybe we should head back and rest for t-today?"

"Y-Yes, of course! We wouldn't want to suffer from heatstrokes, now w-would we?"

"No, n-no…I'll…uhm…give you a ride back…"

"Much a-appreciated…"

_I kind of wished she would've taken the initiative…_

As the princess turned to fetch her Pegasus she ceased mid-step, the tailor clinging to her arm. "What's wrong, Hinoka…?"

"I…uhm…I was thinking…" She shook her head. "This is silly, but…" She took a step back and bow before Oboro. "I-I'll be in your c-care then…O-Oboro… Please take good care of me."

The raven-haired girl was beaming and bowed back. "L-Likewise, H-Hinoka…"

"…Hey."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Oboro grinned playfully. "I love you too."

_**FIN**_


End file.
